1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, which can improve durability and suppress the occurrence of defects, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device for a portable electronic appliance.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate having an organic light emitting diode, an encapsulation substrate disposed to face the display substrate and protecting the organic light emitting diode of the display substrate, and a sealant for bonding and sealing the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together. An empty space exists between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate, thus weakening the mechanical strength of the organic light emitting diode display.
To overcome this problem, a method that improves durability against external impact by a filling material filling in the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate has been used.
However, in the case where the filling material is filled between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate, the filling material comes into contact with the sealant formed along the edges of the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate. In this process, the filling material has an adverse effect on the hardening of the sealant, thereby deteriorating the sealant. Thus, the sealant is unable to stably bond and seal the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together.
Moreover, as organic light emitting diode displays are increasingly becoming larger in size, there is a demand for a method for stably and uniformly depositing a filling material.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.